Doctor Who Holiday
by DarkRaven916
Summary: So this WAS a Thanksgiving story at first but now it's a Holiday fic. Christmas is here! Rated K for mentions of Clara's cooking and Mars. I don't own the cover pic. Please R&R. Thanks. Fantastic. Now let's run around screaming 'Geronimo' Allons-y! Also, note these all have the 12th Doctor.
1. Thansgiving

**Hey guys, it has been awhile since I made a chapter for a Doctor Who fanfic. And since it's Thanksgiving, I thought that this'd be a great story. Happy Thanksgiving! If you celebrate it anyways. I'm pretty sure they don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Britain so in the story, note that they are in America. Also note that I DID look it up. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Rose's P.O.V._**

It's Thursday. Not just any Thursday though. It is the fourth Thursday of November. Well... this is going to be great! I walk downstairs from my bedroom, still wearing my PJs. Nobody really cares. I don't wanna change, blimey I hope we don't have to celebrate this weird holiday... I get downstairs and see my husband, that's the Doctor incase you're new. As well as my fourteen year old son, Austin, my twelve year old twin daughters, Anna and Jenny, and my precious little 3 year old daughter, Piper. The Doctor notices me. "Good morning, sleepy head." He said with his thick Scottish accent, which I can't help but smile at. "I wan' go 'mer'ca t'day!" Piper chimed in. "Yeah! Let's go to 'merica!" Anna said with a fake, and surprisingly good southern American accent. "I read that today in America is 'Turkey Day,' whatever that means." Jenny said from her spot underneath the captain's chair, which Austin was sitting on. I mentally facepalmed. I hoped that none of them would find out. Because if one of them did, they'd remind the Doctor, then God knows what his crazy mind would tell him to do. There is absolutely no way I'm going to America today.

 _A few minutes later._

Me, the Doctor, Austin, Anna, Jenny, Piper, and Amy Pond (Where'd she come from? I guess the Doctor picked her up... ah, we'll find out later.) were all here. Standing up on top of the statue of liberty, looking down at New York. "How did we end up here again?" I told myself no. I did. "Well, I wasn't there the whole time but the Doctor came up into my house, said 'You're coming to America with us for Thanksgiving.' Which I responded with 'Okay, sounds cool.' Then we left and then we were here..." Amy said all in one breath. "Jeez, sugarcube, breathe." Said Anna, still doing her southern accent. ' _Is she gonna do that the WHOLE time we're here?'_

 _ **The Doctor's P.O.V.**_

 _'What does she have against the holiday?'_ I think to myself. ' _Yeah, sure. It's an American holiday, but it's still fun. I love holidays, Austin love holidays, Piper loves holidays. Anna's not in LOVE with them but she likes them. Rose, loves Christmas. I don't understand that holiday, Christmas. But the songs are acceptable.'_ "Rose." I tilt my head away from the group, she understands my motion and walks over to the area I gestured to, and I follow. "What's the deal?" I ask. "With what?" Her tone, a mix between sarcasm and curiosity. "This American holiday." I say, as if it were obvious. And it WAS. "I'm not American." She says. Now, I'm SURE that was all sarcasm. "Neither am I. I'm not even human. But I had Christmas with you and your..." I shudder. "Mother." She laughs. "It was not THAT bad." She says, voice full of laughter. "Then Thanksgiving isn't THAT bad. Right?" She looks at me for a moment before answering. "S'pose not." She says, looking like a kicked puppy dog. "See? Just give it a try. It's a bit like Christmas. We eat turkey!" I put my arm around her shoulders while we walk back to the group. "Well, good thing you didn't bring Clara. We'd either have burnt turkey or raw turkey. And I don't really like either." She joked. "Heh, yeah, remind me to bring the turkey on Christmas. Because you don't wanna make it, Amy makes cookies. That'd be too much for her, and Rory keeps falling asleep when he's given a job." She stares off into space for a moment. "Yeah, or we can get Donna to do it. She makes the best food. I'll help Clara make soufflés." I was about to say something when she cuts me off. "Well, I say I'll help her, but I mean that she'll help me." I just nod.

 _ **Amy's P.O.V.**_

 _A couple hours later_

 _'I wonder why Clara's not here...'_ I think to myself. _'Probably has something to do with her cooking.'_ I was so lost in thought, I almost didn't notice when Austin said something to me. "So, are you jealous?" He asked me. "Of what?" I ask, confused. "Of my dad. It's the first time you've seen him after his regeneration." He said. "Why would I be jealous of him?" I am REALLY confused now. Austin looks at me and gives a huge grin. "He has a better Scottish accent than you!" We both stop walking, and I look at him for a second before we both burst out laughing.

 _ **Rose's P.O.V.**_

I look back at Austin and Amy. ' _What on earth are they laughing at? Gah, nevermind. Not important.'_ I look at the Doctor. "So, I have a very important question." He looks at me. "When are we eating?" He chuckles. "In a few more hours." I frown. "Can't we just, I dunno, use the TARDIS to go a few hours into the future?" He laughs and shakes his head at my eagerness. I blow my hair out of my face, but that didn't do much because it fell right back in the same area.

 _Sometime later_

I'm walking beside Anna. I look at her. "Anna, sweetie?" She looks at me. "Yeah, ma?" Still using the southern accent. "Just so you know, we're in the NORTHERN part of NORTH America." She laughs. "Alright is this better?" She says with a New Jersey like accent. I sigh. She is just too much like her father.

 _A few hours later_

We were all sitting in some dining room in the TARDIS. (Which was still in America. Just thought I should point that out.) Only now we've got Rory, Jack, and Clara here as well. "So, basically, we all have to say what we're thankful for. And then, and only then, we can eat. Who wants to go first?" The Doctor asked. "I will." Clara volunteer. The Doctor nodded. "I am thankful for all of my friends, and their encouraging me not to cook turkey." We all laugh at that. Next is Amy. "I'm thankful for a blue box landing in my yard." And then it was Anna's turn. "I'm thankful for getting my daddy's ability to change accents so easily." She said switching back and forth from a French accent and a Russian accent. Then Jack's turn. Why is Jack sitting so close to my daughter? Nevermind. "I'm thankful for not being stuck a world war." And we went down the line. I stopped listening after that point. I'm so hungry! Oh, it's my turn now. And sense I'm the last, we get to eat after I go. "I'm thankful for ALL this food!" This had everyone laughing. "See? Told ya it wasn't THAT bad." The Doctor said. And he was certainly right. Thanksgiving is now my favourite holiday!

* * *

 **Oh my gosh you guys! I almost didn't get this done in time! I still have to take a shower, make deviled eggs, and go on an hour drive to a party! And where I am it's like 9am. I leave for the party at 10am. But I'm not upset about it. I enjoy making stories for you guys to read and love... or hate. But I'd appreciate if you don't say I'm horrible at stories. Anyways, I guess you guys want the disclaimer?**

 **Jack: WE DON'T OWN-**

 **Clara: Anything! The author just owns the story.**

 **Rose: And her OCs. Leave a review if you can! Bye-Bye!~**

 **Oi! That's my line! Sorry, guys. Leave a review if you can! Bye-Bye!~**


	2. Christmas

**Hey, people! So... Christmas time, Fanfic creator... Story time! Let's get started!**

* * *

 _ **Rose's P.O.V.**_

I hear a loud beeping sound causing me to awaken from my sleep. I slowly sit up and look around, soon figuring out that it was the alarm clock. I turn it off then take another look around. _'This doesn't look right.'_ I think to myself. My room is a basic bedroom. Dresser, mirror, bed. This is different. The walls are a bronze like colour, the bed I'm on is a king size bed with orange sheets and a red comforter, there is a normal sized door that was opened up to reveal the walk-in closet inside, then finally, there was a huge door, it looked almost like a draw bridge, except it was a double door. (Like doors on a castle. You know what I mean?) I got up and took a look at my clothes. I was wearing a tank top that has a wolf on it, and on the bottom it says 'Bad Wolf' in bright yellow letters, along with black sweatpants. I try to rethink the night. I was in the TARDIS console room. With the Doctor and Amy and Clara. We were... opening presents, if I recall right. Why? It was... Christmas Eve... which means that today is Christmas! I suddenly feel excited.

 _A few minutes later_

I am in the console room, still wearing my pajamas. The console room is decorated with lights, and wreaths, and a big Christmas tree. Me and the Doctor were the only ones in the room at the moment. "So, where was I this morning?" I ask him trying to start conversation."You were in my room." He replied after a few seconds. "Really? Your room? Is that a joke?" I ask, shocked. "No. It was my room." He said amused. "Why was I in there?" "Because you said you didn't want to walk to your room because, and I quote, it's too far." He said smiling. "Well. It is. But why don't I remember any of it?" I ask, confused. "Ah, well, it was Christmas Eve. And someone, I'm not saying names, decided alcoholic drinks were nessesary." He explained. "Well... usually when I wake up in a man's room after a tipsy night, that isn't the reasoning behind it." I laugh. He grinned. _'Oh, Doctor. You are such a bloke.'_

 _A few hours later_

We're at my mum's house, we meaning me, the Doctor, Jack, Tony, Austin, and Clara. There are reasons for these specific people to be here. Me, well, it IS my mum's house. The Doctor, he's my boyfriend. Jack, mum likes his face. Tony, my brother, meaning my mum's son. Austin, my son. Clara, she's my girlfriend. And when I say girlfriend, I don't mean girl-friend. I mean GIRLFRIEND. Just putting that out there. Anyways, we're just decorating the tree. Very normal. Well, for other people. However, I had to practically force the Doctor to come. My mum pulls me into the kitchen, so we're alone. She looks out the door to make sure nobody's listening then she turns to me. "I don't mean to sound like a hypocrite, but the Doctor is... a bit older than you now." She says to me. "He's still the same man that wore the pinstripes. Oh, and the bowtie!" I say almost in a sincere manner. "Yeah. But don't you ever get strange looks? Like when you two are walking down the street, hand in hand, on, I dunno, Mars or something." She asks in a serious tone. "Mars?" I ask in an amused sort of way. "I don't know! I don't know if that's how you spend your spare time with him or if you two do SOMETHING else..." she says, sounding sorta offended. "MUM! Oh. My. GOD!" I yell. "Well, I dunno!" She says, ending the conversation. We both just stand there in silence for a second until Tony pops his head in. "We heard yelling. Everything alright?" He asks. "Yeah. We were just gossiping. About celebrities. I said something about one that upset your sister, that's all." My mum replies. "Oh." He said, before leaving.

 _A few hours later_

We opened our presents and headed back to our homes. Well, me, the Doctor, and Austin went to the TARDIS. But still..

* * *

 **OMG. I'm SO sorry it eneded this way. I wanted to add more detail but I ran out of time, and I didn't wanna be the one that posts the Christmas fic late. I'll try harder to get it done next time. So I made up for it adding that line.. you know the one. I don't own anything except the idea.. and my OC. Bye-Bye!~**


End file.
